


rainstorm

by 4416moon



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4416moon/pseuds/4416moon
Summary: mark stands in the middle of a rainstorm, waiting.





	rainstorm

mark is standing in the middle of the road in the middle of a rain storm.

hes waiting. for a car to come by and hit him. for a person to come and save him. he doesnt know which he would prefer.

sadly there are no cars on the road. there are no people either.

he's alone.

in the middle of a rainstorm, mark is waiting.

in the middle of a rainstorm he is lost.

the sound of crickets chirping fills the air as an arm pulls him toward the sidewalk.

he's soaking wet, but he doesnt mind. he likes the feel of it. he likes to feel.

the hand around his forearm lets go and the person attached to the arm is quiet.

everything stills. 

"what were you doing out there?" the voice is soft, barely heard over the pouring rain and the sound of it hitting his jacket.

mark doesnt respond, instead sitting down on the sidewalk and buries his head in his hands. "i dont know."

"whats your name?" mark doesnt answer. his body is numb from the cold of the rain and it freezes every inch of him.

"okay," the other boy wraps an arm around mark and pulls him up from the sidewalk, "lets get you into some dry clothes."

the strangers house is only three houses away from where he had found mark. they walk inside and it's small, but its cozy.

the stranger disappears upstairs, leaving mark shivering by the door. when he returns, he has a sweater and a pair of sweatpants in his hands. he tells mark where the bathroom is. up the stairs, first room on the left. 

when hes finished changing, he walks back down the stairs and is greeted with a cup of hot chocolate. the stranger gestures for him to come sit at the table. he does.

"so,  what's your name?" 

mark is playing around with the spoon in the cup, not interested in the drink itself.

"mark."

"i'm jungwoo, nice to meet you." his voice is soft and sweet, his facial features match. he's the definition of a flower boy. 

the room goes quiet, the only sound is the rain pounding against the windows. 

"so," jungwoo begins, "what were you doing out there?"

"waiting."

"for what?"

"anything."

jungwoo laughs a little. its cute. 

"thats pretty dangerous, you know."

"i know." 

"where do you live? i could take you home, if you want."

"i don't have a home." that wasnt the truth. he had a house that he lived in, but he would never consider it a home. 

"you're homeless?" theres this look of shock on his face.

"not exactly, i live a street over. i just hate it there."

"trouble with family?" mark nods. "me too."

mark doesnt look up. instead he inspects the wooden pattern of the table.

"you'll get through it. how old are you? "

"17. you?"

"19."

the room goes silent again, neither of them knowing what to say.

the rain lets up and the white moon hangs against a dark backdrop full with specks of stardust. mark wishes he could get lost in it. and he does.

when he snaps out of it, he's in jungwoo's car. theyre halfway to his house when jungwoo pulls over.

"did you want to get ran over?" did you want to be killed? 

"no."

"what were you doing, then?"

"waiting."

the car pulls off again, and before he knows it he's in front of his house.

he's about to get out of the car when a soft tug pulls him back in.

theres a phone screen in front of his face.

"give me your number, we should hang out sometime."

mark presses the buttons on the screen, giving this boy he had just met his an hour ago his phone number. 

he can see jungwoo put his name on his phone as "mark" with a raindrop and blue heart emoji.

"i guess i should get going," mark says, "it was nice meeting you. thank you for the clothes. 

"no problem." jungwoo smiles and his two front teeth look like a bunny's. 

mark gets out of the car and opens the front door. he hears jungwoo pull off once he's inside. 

he heads straight to his room, straight to his bed.

when he falls asleep he dreams of rain and star dust  

in the middle of a rainstorm, mark's wait is over.

the skies clear and the sun is out. mark is found.


End file.
